


Doar două tragedii [traducere]

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Traduceri [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Team Free Love, Translation
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: E mai bine, scria în bilet. Hei, dacă vreunul din voi, ciudaților, are nevoie de ajutor la vânătoare sau ceva, chemați-mă. Sam, tunde-te. Castiel, nu te mai consuma ca prostul, e mai simplu. Dean, nu intra pe tumblr de dimineață, că unul din tipii pe care îi urmărești va posta spoilere pentru următoarea moarte din Game of Thrones, fără să dea tag. Distracție plăcută! Scuze că v-am irosit timpul.Gabriel încearcă să fugă în noapte. Pentru că tuturor le-ar fi mai bine fără el, nu?Traducere după un fic de whit_merule





	Doar două tragedii [traducere]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There are only two tragedies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783240) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). 



> Dintr-o lipsă de ficuri în limba română (mai exact o lipsă de ficuri în limba română pe care aș vrea să le înregistrez!) și o provocare de a înregistra podfic în orice limbă în afară de engleză + dorința de a-mi îmbunătății abilitățile de traducător, m-am apucat să traduc câteva ficuri. Cu ce altceva să încep, dacă nu cu Supernatural și whit_merule?
> 
> Mulțumiri lui Joeybelle și Llexeh, că au nășit traducerea asta :D

Era pur și simplu logic. Iar Gabriel era tot numai logică.

Pocni din degete și materializă un bilet.

Pe el scria: _Surpriză! Nu sunteți voi de vină, ci eu!_

...pocni din nou și îl făcu să dispară.

 _Cioc-cioc!_ Scria pe următorul. _Cine-i acolo? Un loc gol!_

Nici măcar nu era amuzant.

Cele cinci care urmară erau mult prea sincere și nimeni n-avea nevoie să știe rahaturile alea. Era mai bine dacă băieții l-ar putea urî, măcar un pic. Poate că așa s-ar putea aduna fără el, să formeze iar trioul dezordonat dar promițător care erau înainte să se bage el.

Înainte ca asta să se transforme din sex – sex fierbinte rău, _rău_ – în... ei bine, ei. Toți patru. Într-un mod ciudat care...

 _E mai bine,_ scria în bilet. _Hei, dacă vreunul din voi, ciudaților, are nevoie de ajutor la vânătoare sau ceva, chemați-mă. Sam, tunde-te. Castiel, nu te mai consuma ca prostul, e mai simplu. Dean, nu intra pe tumblr de dimineață, că unul din tipii pe care îi urmărești va posta spoilere pentru următoarea moarte din Game of Thrones, fără să dea tag. Distracție plăcută! Scuze că v-am irosit timpul._

La naiba! Voia să-i admire figura lui Sam când sasquatch-ul avea să vadă ce se întâmplă în episod.

Dar dacă ar rămâne. Și dacă ar ține-o tot așa... și totul s-ar duce naibii, consecințele ar fi...

Gata. Haine.

Își croi drum pe podea. Avantajele a fi arhanghel: poți ușor să te îmbraci în liniște pe întuneric, fără să te împiedici de lucrurile celorlați sau, să zicem, de scaunul ăla pe care l-a răsturnat cineva înainte să ajungă în pat.

Păcat că nu existau avantaje în a fi ratatul care o dă în bară de fiecare dată.

Și zău, în asemenea companie, concurența pentru cununa asta era acerbă. Nici măcar Gabriel nu a reușit performanța aproape să distrugă lumea de trei ori în mai puțin de un deceniu.

Umerii începeau să i se încordeze și să-l doară. Asta merita pentru că și-a permis să fie prea uman prea mult timp. Ar putea scăpa de durere pocnind din degete, dar era mult mai satisfăcător să se lungească gol în pat și să lase mâinile calde ale lui Dean să-l ajute. Doar că...

Dap. Pleca. Asta făcea. La asta se întorcea.

Cineva se foi în pat. Gabriel încremeni.

Ar fi atât de simplu dacă nu l-ar –

– Iși? Dean mormăi în pernă.

Gabriel îl privi cu ochi mijiți.

Îi răspunse o jumate de pleoapă turtită ce parcă clipi.

– Ieși? repetă Dean, mai mult adormit.

Gabriel își dădu ochii peste cap, sperând să transmită „Nu, mă duc la dansuri populare, iar ăsta e costumul meu popular pentru dans, și mai du-te înapoi la culcare cocoloș mare și ridicol ce ești, ești mult prea bine futut și n-ai dormit suficient azinoapte, nu că m-ar interesa, că ar fi prea siropos”, fără să trezească pe altcineva. 

Dean îl fixă vag cu privirea o clipă. Apoi declară „S-aduci plăcintă” și adormi la loc.

Gabriel îi îndreptă expresie care voia să spună „mai caricatură de atât nu poți să te faci?”

Sam căscă și-și îngropă nasul în umărul lui Dean. Gabriel simți cum i se strânge inima, ceea ce era complet ridicol, pentru că nu însemna _absolut nimic_ că acum zece minute  stătuse întis acolo și Sam s-ar fi lipit de el, pentru că deja s-a hotărât că nu, nu? Da. Nu. 

Doar că apoi Sam se încruntă în somn și-și ridică capul și, la naiba, nu încă unul.

Spre deosebire de Dean, Sam nu-și lăsă id-ul să mormăie imediat. Își miji ochii, clipi și, cu fiecare clipire, Gabriel parcă vedea cum se învârt rotițele creierului care se restarta în spatele pleoapelor, revenind online bară cu bară și, uau, începea să-și încurce metaforele tehnologice, atât de dus era.

– Gabriel, Sam șopti cu grijă după ceva timp, iar Gabriel își dădu seama că a uitat până să și clipească în timpul acesta, așa că se grăbi să ascundă vocea lui Sam de urechile celorlalți pentru orice eventualitate.

– Doar nu te...?

Gabriel flutură din mână și scoase un sunet nonșalant de desconsiderare, care spera că nu sună prea mult ca o rață muribundă. 

– Nu-i așa ușor să pui mâna pe un bărbat bun! zise, mințind cu nerușinare, după cum au demonstrat noaptea trecută. Îngerii au și ei nevoie de ne-somnul lor de înfrumusețare. Mă întorc până să vă dați seama c-am plecat! (Ceea ce era teoretic perfect adevărat, dacă stăteai să te gândești, dar ca promisiune, nu valora nimic.)

– Okay, zise Sam cu grijă. Doar că. Am făcut și eu figura asta de câteva ori. Și. Um. Tipule, sunt destul de sigur că nu mă alintam cu _Dean_ când m-am culcat.

– Ah, homofobie vestigială adânc înrădăcinată, evidențiată de endogamofobie care se manifestă prin refuzul de a recunoaște că îi ciuguleai urechea fratelui tău noaptea, Gabriel zise cu autoritate. O condiție gravă. Ar trebui să consulți un specialist.

Sam roși și se uită în jos spre locul unde perișorii de pe gâtul lui Dean începeau să se onduleze, iar Castiel își ținea mâna ușor pe pieptul lui Sam. Peste inima lui, pentru că Castiel tot timpul făcea tâmpenii din astea profunde de parcă n-ar fi mare lucru. De parcă ar fi simplu.

Sam își ridică mâna puțin și-și trecu ușor degetul mare de-a lungul mâinii lui Castiel, de parcă voia să se asigure că era adevărat. Apoi și-o așeză cu și mai multă grijă pe curba goală a umărului lui Dean.

Colțul gurii lui Sam tresări ușor.

Apoi îl privi pe Gabriel.

– Sam, îi scăpă lui Gabriel din greșeală, apoi își îndepărtă privirea.

Îl simți pe Sam, totuși, ridicându-se în cot.

– Te întorci? îl întrebă Sam încet, doar că nu era tocmai o întrebare.

Era loc între Sam și Dean. Îi era menit lui Gabriel.

În timpul zilei, când erau doar frați, totul era bine. Când făceau sex și renunțau la orice bariere și nimeni nu _spunea_ nimic, totul era bine. În schimb noaptea... noaptea aduce un soi de intimitate căreia frații Winchester nu-i pot face față, pentru că e prea reală și o resimt prea profund. Au nevoie de cineva între ei. Măcar pentru moment.

Oricum erau cu toții varză.

Deci, Castiel va trebui să se sacrifice.

– Normal, râse Gabriel, dar nu menționă detalii, cum ar fi că putea să se întoarcă în camera asta de motel după ce ei au plecat și să spună că și-a ținut cuvântul așa.

Sam îl fixă cu privirea o vreme, apoi căscă de-i trosniră fălcile și se așeză la loc, mormăind ceva despre constipare emoțională sau ceva de genul.

Gabriel rămase nemișcat până respirațiile din cameră se calmară, se liniștiră și deveniră profunde și prelungi.

Dean se întoarse, pe întuneric, și-și apăsă nasul de gâtul fratelui său.

... Gabriel deveni jenant de conștient de faptul că doar trei persoane din cameră chiar respirau.

El respira tot timpul, mai puțin când hotăra să n-o facă. Iar Castiel uita întotdeauna când dormea și nu-și ținea respirația decât când încerca să nu facă zgomot, ceea ce însemna...

Gabriel oftă, și se întoarse cu spatele, și se îndreptă spre ușă.

Abia făcu doi pași înainte să simtă atingerea delicată, eterică a minții lui Castiel asupra minții sale.

Sigur, ar fi _putut_ să se smucească și să zboare de acolo, dar asta ar fi fost... lipsit de delicatețe. Iar Gabriel le avea cu delicatețea. Așa era.

_Gabriel._

Gabriel se încordă.

_Las-o, frățioare. Hai, că acum au și un cântec pe tema asta._

Castiel îl ignoră, pentru că așa făcea el. Pentru că atenția lui Castiel era ascuțită și dureroasă ca un bisturiu, chiar și când Gabriel nu o vedea, ci doar o simțea în spinare.

_Nu asta voiai?_

_Nu sunt decât două tragedii în viață,_ Gabriel îi replică, pentru că, hei, citatele din Oscar Wilde le plac tuturor, iar în mai bine de un secol, nimeni nu a reușit încă să-l întreacă la amărăciune deghizată în trivialitate. _Una e să nu primești ce ai vrut. Cealaltă e să o primești, iar asta e de departe cea mai mare._

Castiel scoase un sunet ușor pe care Gabriel îl simți în aer și în adâncul oaselor.  

 _Reproșul de sine e un lux,_ îi răspunse puștiul impertinent cu un alt citat. _Când ne învinuim singuri, avem impresia că ceilalți nu au dreptul că o facă. Spovedania, nu preotul, ne oferă mântuire._

Gabriel rămase foarte nemișcat o clipă. Apoi se întoarse.

În întuneric, Castiel îl fixa alert și atent cu privirea.

Gabriel arătă spre el cu degetul.

_Să nu începi._

Castiel îi aruncă o privire care zicea că-i pune la încercare răbdarea veșnică, care n-ar fi trebuit să aibă efect asupra cuiva cu câteva milenii bune în plus față de el.

 _Hai înapoi în pat,_ Castiel îi mârâi în cap. _Am să am nevoie de tine data viitoare când Sam încearcă s-o ia la goană. Și știi că pot oricum să te găsesc._

Gabriel se foi de pe un picior pe altul și se uită urât la bilețelul nevinovat împăturit pe masă.

_N-ai să-mi ți discursul ăla dulceag și cu volănașe despre cum sunt Inclus, și Dorit, și Prețuit?_

_… Nu?_

Gabriel mormăi.

Castiel îl privi cu ochi mijiți.

_Asta-i mai degrabă ceva ce-ar face Sam. Îmi închipui că o va spune mâine. Iar Dean îți va mormăi ceva obscur și-ți va găti ceva complicat, după care te va trage pe canapea să ți-o sugă._

Gabriel îl studie neîncrezător.

_Și tu?_

_Eu?_ Castiel căscă. _Eu îți ordon să te întorci în pat, frate. Pentru că vreau să rămâi._

_…Oh._

_Și pentru că vreau să te călăresc dimineață._

Gabriel își înclină capul într-o parte și zâmbi puțin.

Patul era cald și plin când se urcă înapoi în el. Când își făcu loc cu grijă între cei doi Winchesteri, Dean își deschise un ochi, își arcui buzele și-i făcu cu ochiul.

Gabriel îi aruncă o Privire, și scăpă de bilet.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Doar două tragedii [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432312) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
